Serra Keto
Early life Trained by the skilled lightsaber master, Cin Drallig, Keto became his prize pupil. In time, she became a Jedi Knight herself. Like her master, she was a skilled lightsaber duelist, and was known as Drallig's finest pupil. Keto used Jar'Kai, the art of dueling with two blades at once. Clone Wars :"We're not going anywhere until we find the rest of your unit. Whatever attacked you could still be here." "You're not listening to me—the others are dead and we need to leave. ''Now." :―Anakin Skywalker and Serra Keto Keto would fight in the Clone Wars as a Jedi General. Some time during the Outer Rim Sieges in 19 BBY, a ship carrying Keto and a unit of her clone troopers was attacked by a pink blob-like species able to combine and morph into machinery. Keto managed to survive the assault and sent out a distress signal in the Outer Rim Territories that caught the attention of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. Leaving his ally, Obi-Wan Kenobi, the "Hero With No Fear" traveled to the vessel where he encountered Keto. She demanded immediate transport off the facility. Skywalker, however, refused in order to find out what happened to her unit. Because of his curiosity, the two Jedi were forced to fight the pink shape-shifting creatures, who had shaped themselves into two Separatist spider droids. They were eventually defeated, but the Jedi were forced to break a bulkhead, exposing them to the vacuum of space. In order to prolong the ship's existence, Skywalker wanted to activate the emergency ray shields. Keto, however, believed that the only way to destroy the blobs was to allow the station to destroy itself, and them along with it. Skywalker refused to give in to the prospect of death, so he and Keto quickly rushed to the hangar and barely escaped with their lives in his Jedi Interceptor. Raid on the Jedi Temple :"''You shouldn't have come here." ―Serra Keto, to Darth Vader Shortly after the Battle of Utapau, Palpatine managed to turn Skywalker to the dark side of the Force, and launched Order 66. Skywalker, now known as Darth Vader, was sent to the Jedi Temple to kill all the Jedi there. Serra Keto and Cin Drallig made a last stand together, fighting off numerous clone troopers until they were separated by All Terrain Recon Transports. Finally, Keto faced off against Vader in the data room by the Tower of First Knowledge. Despite her emotion-laden dual lightsaber attacks, she deemed Vader to be stronger. During the fight, Keto taunted and provoked Vader, hoping that he would make a mistake and give her an advantage. Unfortunately for her, Vader was able to corner the young Jedi, trapping her in the training room at the base of the Tower of First Knowledge. In desperation, she used the Force to throw a huge pillar between her and her attacker to make an escape. However, Vader dodged the attack and followed her up on a balcony. After a short battle against the Sith, the young Jedi managed to pin Vader to a pillar and attempted to behead him. Vader ducked under her strike, causing her to slice through the pillar instead. Before the exhausted Keto could attack Vader again, the Dark Lord used the Force to cause the pillar she had cut to fall into her, knocking her off the balcony and crushing her in the training room below. Serra Keto was dead, one of the many Jedi to fall at the hands of Vader. Personality and traits :"That's two more for me!" "Since when do we keep score?" :―Serra Keto and Cin Drallig, while fighting clone troopers Serra Keto was confident in her abilities, as shown during her duel with Darth Vader. A selfless woman, she was prepared to sacrifice herself if necessary. She was willing to destroy the ship along with herself to defeat the "machine-aliens," believing it to be the Jedi way. Keto was also bold, taunting her opponents in an attempt to distract them. Powers and abilities Keto's master, Cin Drallig, developed his own unique style of lightsaber combat, relying on enhanced speed and unconventional and unpredictable movements, and his apprentice followed his lead. Her combat style was fast, dynamic and acrobatic. She was a practitioner of Jar'Kai, using both lightsabers to strike harder and perform more powerful attacks. Keto proved capable of holding her own against Darth Vader and almost beheaded him before the Sith Lord crushed her under a pillar. Behind the scenes Serra Keto was created for the [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars_Episode_III:_Revenge_of_the_Sith_%28video_game%29 Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith video game]. Her voice was performed by Kari Wahlgren.[3] She later appeared in The Brink, a story in Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 4. In The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia, it is incorrectly stated that Serra Keto was expelled from the Jedi Order due to her boldness and defiance of rules. Appearances *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars:_Clone_Wars_Adventures_%28comics%29 "The Brink" - Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 4 *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars_Episode_III:_Revenge_of_the_Sith_%28video_game%29 Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith video game] (First appearance) Sources *''Episode III: Revenge of the Sith: Prima Official Game Guide'' *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars_Insider "Order 66: Destroy All Jedi"—''Star Wars Insider 87'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Notes and references #↑ 1.00 1.01 1.02 1.03 1.04 1.05 1.06 1.07 1.08 1.09 1.10 1.11 1.12 1.13 1.14 1.15 [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars_Episode_III:_Revenge_of_the_Sith_%28video_game%29 Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith video game] #↑ 2.0 2.1 2.2 http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars:_Clone_Wars_Adventures_%28comics%29 "The Brink" - Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 4 #↑ http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1312566/ Kari Wahlgren at the Internet Movie Database External links *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars:_Blogs "Jedi Casualties: Order 66" – "Keeper of the Holocron's Blog," Leland Chee's StarWars.com Blog Categories: Wookieepedia good articles | Females | Humans | Jedi Generals | Jedi Purge victims | Keto family | Post-Ruusan Jedi Knights :